


Terminus

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-20
Updated: 1999-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben deals with his father's death once and for all.





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The dogsled swooshed to a stop, throwing up a spray of thick  
slushy snow

TERMINUS

By Anna McLain

Disclaimer: due South belongs to Alliance. The author is making no money from this work. It is solely for the amusement of fans. This story is a response to the ficwrite drabble challenge. Feedback is welcome at

Archive: Please, ask.

Set after Call Of The Wild. No spoilers, no pairings. RayK.

Rated G Drabble

TERMINUS

The dogsled swooshed to a stop, throwing up slushy snow.

"Why we stoppin' here?"

"To visit my father."

"Fraser, your Father's been dead four years?"

"I came to say good-bye."

He knelt, cleared the snow, caressed the marbleized picture and gasped, throat clenched. Open palm covering the picture, his head fell.

"Take care of him, Mum," he whispered.

With wracking sobs he touched his forehead to the cold stone, oblivious to Ray's comforting hand on the back of his head. He said good-bye. 

They knelt together until the moon rose and the dogs joined the howling chorus of distant wolves.

__

Finis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
